An LCD is capable of displaying a clear and sharp image through thousands or even millions of pixels that make up the complete image. The liquid crystal display has thus been applied to various electronic equipment in which messages or pictures need to be displayed, such as mobile phones and notebook computers. The liquid crystal display generally includes a liquid crystal panel for displaying images, and a backlight for illuminating the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel generally includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates. When a voltage is provided to the TFT substrate and the CF substrate, an electrical field is produced between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate to control the rotation of the liquid crystal molecular of the liquid crystal layer from realizing the image display.
As shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, a typical liquid crystal panel 1 is shown. The liquid crystal panel 1 has a TFT substrate 11, a CF substrate 13, a liquid crystal layer 15, and a sealant 17 connecting and sealing the TFT substrate 11 and the CF substrate 13 to form an accommodating space to receive the liquid crystal layer 15. The TFT substrate 11 has a plurality of conductive metal lines 111 and a common electrode 112 formed at an inner surface thereof. The common electrode 112 is disposed at a peripheral region of the TFT substrate 11. The CF substrate 13 has a transparent conductive layer 131 formed at an inner surface thereof, which extends to an edge of the CF substrate 13 and covers the whole inner surface of the CF substrate 13. In addition, a plurality of conductive adhesive 170 is doped in the sealant 17, which electrically connect the common electrode 112 and the transparent conductive layer 131.
In operation, a voltage is provided on the TFT substrate 11 and the CF substrate 13, an electrical field is formed between the plurality of conductive metal lines III of the TFT substrate 11 and the transparent conductive layer 131 of the CF substrate 13. Liquid crystal molecular of the liquid crystal layer 15 rotates under the control of the electrical field to realize the image display.
However, the transparent conductive layer 131 extends to the edge of the CF substrate 13, and so the transparent conductive layer 131 of the CF substrate 13 can introduce the electro static into the liquid crystal panel 1, when an electro static discharge (ESD) phenomena produces. The electro static will damage the electrical elements in the liquid crystal panel 1, such as the conductive metal lines 111, driver IC (not shown), and etc.
Accordingly, what is needed is a liquid crystal panel and a method for manufacturing the same that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.